So far away
by Tomson321
Summary: This is set during Ash's traveling with Dawn and Brock in the Sinoh region he is instant messaging Misty when the conversation turns in a new and interesting way. Please note that in this story May and Misty are good friends and hang out a lot.
1. Chapter 1 Can I trust you

Ash was on his computer checking his email and noticed that Misty was on. He thought back to back when she was his traveling partner and of how they met and of her poor bike that he still had to replace. Man those were the days, right? Back when all he cared about was having fun and of course being with his best friend Misty. Man he missed her, his first traveling companion on his long painful journey to become the best Trainer ever. 'So long ago now what five or six years, man she must have changed so much', Ash lets his mind wander. A message popped up on his computer screen it was from Misty,

Misty- Hi Ash long time no talk

Ash- Hi Misty. Yeah guess it has.

Misty- So I hear from a reliable source that your still traveling with Brock and another girl what's her name again?

Ash- Her name's Dawn and yes Brock is still with us it's a good thing too Dawn and I can't cook. :)) Wait are you keeping tabs on me?

Ash's heart skipped a beat little did he know Misty's did too.

Misty- Of course not your mom told me.

Ash- Oh I thought your where talking to Pikachu.

Misty- Very funny.

Ash- So Misty do you have a boyfriend yet?

Ash didn't realize that he had actually sent that. So he sent another message.

Ash- Never mind probably a little too personal right.

Misty- No, No we are best-friends right?

Misty was so surprised when she read that message, her heart skipped a beat.

Ash- Yes but it's still too personal.

Misty- No it isn't and the answer is no. How about you, do you have someone special?

Ash was surprised that she answered and even more surprised by the answer.

Ash- No, no one.

Misty- Mind if I tell you a secret?

Ash- Of course not. Best-Friends right?

Misty- Yeah but this goes past Best Friends, it really goes into girl talk but I don't trust my sisters and May isn't around.

Ash- Yeah it's ok you can trust me.

Ash was curious about what Misty would call girl talk she was always so tomboyish but she was his best friend and he wasn't going to tell anyone.

Misty- Thanks just to warn you it's about this guy I kinda like.

Misty- and I'm not telling you anything till you promise to tell me who you like.

Ash- I hate to break it to you but I don't like anyone.

Ash hated to lie to her but at least it was easier to lie on-line when you couldn't be seen or heard.

Misty- Everyone likes someone.

Misty couldn't accept that Ash didn't like anyone.

Ash- Not me.

Misty- Ash I can always find out.

Ash- Even if I did like someone I wouldn't tell you her name.

Misty- Fine then describe her.

Ash- You go first.

Misty- Why?

Ash- Because you started it.

Misty- Fine

Ash- go ahead

Misty- the boy I like is smart but sometimes acts an idiot. He is about my age and he left a long time ago but I talk to him a lot.

Ash- Anything else?

Misty- Oh and he has dark hair.

Misty- Your turn

Ash- Fine the girl I like has beautiful orange hair and is smart and strong. And she sometimes gives me a good whack on the back of the head. She has green eyes and loves water Pokémon.

Misty- Wow she must love you.

Ash- Actually she probably doesn't know how I feel about her.

Misty- gotta go bye

Ash- Bye

Ash sat in his tent thinking about the boy Misty described and about how lucky he was to have caught her eye and had her fall for him while so far away in another land Misty was thinking the same thing about the girl ash described. Both of them went to bed thinking of the other and a changed history if things didn't happen or did.


	2. Chapter 2 Hi May

I own nothing

The next night Ash was on his computer he was playing online games and a message popped up from May.

May- Hey Ash how are you?

Ash- Good. How about you? Max?

May- I'm great. I haven't heard from Max he started on his Journey.

Ash- Cool

May- Yeah

Ash- OK Does he have a computer?

May- Of course I gave it to him as a going away present.

Ash- What's his e-mail?

May- (NOT REAL TO ALL READERS)

Ash- I'll have to e-mail him

May- Aren't you gonna ask me how Misty is?

Ash- Just talked to her last night.

May- I know

Ash- Then why did you ask?

May- Because I was testing you

Ash- For what?

May- I also read your IM's

Ash- And?

May- I found it interesting.

May- gotta go

Ash- Ok

I know I know boring chapter sorry Just wanted a little more story line please R&R and feel free to give advice on the story thanks Tomson


End file.
